Combo
Combo is a Quirk used by Jerry. (Placeholder Name) History Combo was the result of a fusion of Copy and another Quirk through Quirk Marriage. It was created with the purpose of surpassing the original Copy. Combo is a result of a Quirk... Description Combo is similar to Copy in that it can copy other Quirks temporarily, but it only needs to gain the copied Quirks from the user's line of sight. This Quirk allows the user to create temporary "Combo Quirks" which last 3 minutes, and needs to copy more than one Quirk to be used effectively. Copying and using Quirks by themselves is possible but can only use them for 2 minutes and 30 seconds unless another Quirk is copied and fused into a new "Combo Quirk". This Combo Quirk has both properties of each Quirk. For example, copying a Fire Quirk and a Water Quirk grants a Mist Generating Quirk. The time elapsed from using the Quirk(s) is subtracted from 3 minutes, so using a single Quirk for 1 minute then fusing it will only allow 2 minutes of time to use the Combo Quirk. The user is also able to add more Quirks to his Combo, but with each addition of a Quirk, the Combo lasts 40 seconds less. However, doing this temporarily prevents Combo from being used after the time runs out, depending on how big of a fusion the Combo Quirk was. Abilities Techniques With this Quirk, Jerry can use a variety of different techniques that have never been seen before, these can be used to simulate the Quirk of two people's offspring, as a result, Jerry is the go-to person in his class for compatibility tests. Double Combo This is a list of all Quirks he has generated with only two Quirks copied. * Adiabatos + Self Control (Overclock) - The result is a Quirk that allows heat inside the body to be manipulated, the brain can generate a special kind of chemical causing the entire brain, as well as body, to heat up and perform at superhuman levels unmatched by even One For All, and also gain limited pyrokinesis. When this Quirk activates, steam, smoke, and small embers are emitted from the body. The downside is that after an unspecified time limit (for Jerry, it is how long his Combo lasts), the body runs out of this energy and the user becomes dimwitted temporarily. * Empower + Augment (Plus Ultra) - When touching someone, their Quirk mutates into an entirely different evolved form temporarily. For example, One For All becomes able to generate it's own power at alarming rates, allowing itself to becoming stronger and stronger endlessly, a hardening Quirk would be able to harden to the point where it can stand in front of passing trucks and completely decimate them, without suffering a scratch as well as being able to break apart and reform. This is done by simulating an endless war zone where the Quirk must adapt to survive. * Explosion + Decay (Carcinobomber) - An extremely dangerous Quirk which allows the user to secrete a slimy, acidic and explosive substance. When exposed to air, it causes purple explosions that makes the immediate area around it to break down. The smoke that is released is also harmful and corrodes even concrete. The ground can shatter and break into brittle little chunks, causing sinkholes even if the explosion was small. This substance is noted to contain a lot of energy and can be used to fuel * Steel + Hardening (Carbyne Edge) - Unlike most other combos, this one is unique in that it also has a new ability. The body gains a dull gray hue as well as shiny stones on the inside, but the dull gray body is also pointy and sharp, and some parts of the body become blade-like. When rubbing two points together, it generates a lot of friction and creates a lot of static electricity. While these sharp points are flimsy, they are notoriously difficult to break as they are made of a substance harder than Carbyne and the insides are a reinforced crystalline structure. * Invisible + Tail (Phantom Limb) - He grows out a long controllable tail that is completely invisible through his back, this long tail cannot be seen and it is powerful and strong. As a result, this phantom limb can take opponents by surprise. * Acid + Pop Off (Acid Grenade) - Dandruff in hair clumps together into acidic balls that can be plucked off, thrown and burst into acid. It is also capable of being used as traps, as it can be stuck onto any surface and burst when touched by other people. This Acid is similar to Mina's Acid. It also can be used in a dangerous way, as weapons to hold in his fist. Touching them is harmful as it is highly concentrated, and should it burst like a water balloon at point blank range, it can cause serious wounds. * Half-Cold-Half-Hot + One For All (Steaming Blows) - The body can be stockpiled with steam or mist, and hitting an enemy freezes their muscles temporarily with mist, then heavily damages the body with hot steam and great superstrength, however, when Jerry tried to use this, he couldn't handle the stockpiled steam and he cooked his own skin completely. * Brainwashing + Self-Control (Dominion) - Connected multiple bodies with himself under one hive mind with absolute control over their brains allows him to form complex armies Users Jerry Placeholder name.Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:KlartraumSprites